PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT BRAIN CORE The Behavioral Resource, Analysis & Integrative Neuroscience (BRAIN) Core provides key technical and research design support for all main and pilot projects associated with the DEARC. A primary goal of the DEARC is to characterize and analyze the brain and behavioral adaptations that emerge as a result of ethanol (EtOH) exposure at various developmental stages. The BRAIN Core plays several critical roles within the Center: it provides expertise and training in breeding, EtOH exposure paradigms, behavioral assessments and the evaluation of sex differences (Aim 1). Resources and expertise for the implementation of molecular and genetic techniques for assessments of developmental EtOH effects are also provided by the BRAIN Core (Aim 2). For the evaluation of neuroanatomical changes associated with developmental EtOH exposure, the BRAIN Core will maintain microscope systems and provide training for immunohistochemical approaches coupled with rigorous quantitative analysis (Aim 3). The BRAIN Core provides access to consultation for advanced statistical techniques for complex and unique data sets (Aim 4). It is the mission of the BRAIN Core to provide critical methodological resources to all DEARC affiliated components by (1) supplementing scientific rigor; (2) training research personnel and assisting PI?s in the authentication of key biological and chemical resources used in experiments; (3) augmenting the strong collaborative foundation for data and resource sharing; and (4) creating an environment that cultivates insight and approaches to deal with nascent findings and potential synergisms across projects.